keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Hishushu
Hishushu (ヒシュシュ) is a fan-character in the series [http://keroro.wikia.com/wiki/Keroro_Gunso Keroro gunso]. He works as a Mercenary (傭兵, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercenary Youhei]) Appereance Hishushu is an orange keronian, seeming physically matured since he lacks the tadpole tail keronian younglings poses. His huge, round eyes hold black slit pupils. His hat is similar to that of a Kaiser helmet, however the spike is hollow in the middle. The headpiece is dark grey and fashions teal colored arrows going down the flaps on the side. His symbol is known as the heraldic dagger, a variation of the pointed cross, which lays black on his stomach. He wears bracers on his hands, the same grey of his hat and are decorated with a single teal arrow on the middle. Personality Hishushu has a rather intense and profound nature. Even when he appears self-controlled and calm there is a seething intensity of emotional energy under the placid exterior. Much like a volcano not far under the surface of a calm sea, that could burst into eruption at any moment. But those who are particularly perceptive will be aware of his harnessed aggression, immense forcefulness, magnetic intensity, and often strangely hypnotic personality under his tranquil, but watchful composure. In gatherings he is pleasant to be with, thoughtful in conversation, dignified, and reserved, yet friendly and courteous. In his everyday behavior he gives the appearance of being withdrawn from the center of activity, yet those who know him will recognize the watchfulness that is part of his character. His tenacity and willpower are immense, his depth of character and passionate conviction overwhelming, yet he is deeply sensitive and easily moved by his emotions. His sensitivity makes him hurt easily, quick to detect insult or injury toward him (often when none is intended) and is easily aroused to anger. This may express itself in such destructive speech or action that he can make lifelong enemies by his outspokenness, for it is difficult for him not to be overly critical of anything or anyone to whom he dislikes. Hishushu can harness his abundant energy constructively, tempering his self-confidence with shrewdness and his ambition with magnanimity toward others, provided he likes them. He can be blunt to those he dislikes to the point of cruelty. He does, however, make an excellent friend, provided that his companions do nothing to impugn the honor of which he is very jealous. He is fortunate in that his strong reasoning powers are tempered with imagination and intuition. Even though his father was a well-known inventor, Hishushu always had his mind on small pleasures like exploring, finding new things and testing the waters. He loves going places where others have not, and enjoys competition. History Hishushu had always been a curious and adventurous tadpole. Growing in his father’s lab, he would get in all sorts of trouble, especially when involving his father’s inventions. He would often break things apart to see how they worked. Learning what makes things tick has always been a fascination for Hishushu. He had set his sights on becoming a mechanical engineer, hopeful to be able to work on ships. Hishushu was homeschooled his entire life, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get out. He wasn’t just known because of his father, he was also known infamously because of his “tests” on things, areas, and even others. This made him well known, but he only had a limited amount, but close friends. His father didn’t approve of the way he conducted himself, but he does support his dream. After his father had suddenly taken ill he was accused of stealing military weapons, which were actually originally stolen from his father, Himitsusu. His inventions were greatly powered by a rare mineral called Tsuyoirite. Being chased half-way round the universe by Beroro's Platoon, one of his father's inventions accidentally transported his gang and their pursuers just above the Earth's gravitational pull. After crashing, his crew was scattered throughout an island. He tries to buy time to understand and look for ways to power his father's inventions by mischievously sabotaging the escape plans for him and his pursuers. Father's Inventions and Research Hishushu's father, Himitsusu, was a respected professor and gifted inventor. His discoveries and inventions immensely helped catapult keronian technology forward. His most recognized discovery was of Tsuyoirite, a powerful mineral which crystals can also produce energy. Little information is known about Tsutoirite, other than what had been released to the keronian press: :: "Tsuyoirite is a dark titanium-rich mineral that was discovered by Professor Himitsusu and named after the word Tsuyoi, which means strong." Many of his creations were powered by the rare rock. Little information is known about Tsuyoirite, but an entry in one of Himitsusu's personal files reads as follows: "Tsuyoirite crystals can grow up to several millimeters in length and can be grown by mixing powders of iron, titanium and magnesium oxides in an appropriate ratio, melting them in a furnace at about 1400 °C, letting them melt and crystallize for a few days at about 1200 °C, and then quenching the crystals to ambient temperature. Because of this quenching requirement, tsuyoirite is relatively rare. However, 'Tsuyoirite has been identified in various locations on Earth and can be synthesized in a laboratory" Himitsusu's inventions were mostly thought up through his study of space. He believed that all points in space are one. His studies covered space between objects as well as links between places and distances. He ultimately came to the conclusion that distance was nothing but an illusion, which brought much ridicule during the last years of his life. This, however, did not stop the Keronian Space Invasion Army to steal his research and inventions with the excuse that his mind was too far gone and all of his equipment needed commandeering. Relationships Beroro's Platoon Kumomo: Pilot of the ship that chased Hishushu and his crew. She seems to hold a grudge against Hishushu, blaming him for their misfortune of being stranded on Earth. Pekoponji Kheled Gainnes: Owner of the garage shop Gainnes Enterprises, and Hishushu's secret ally. Astrid Gainnes: Kheled's younger sister. Facts *His name comes from "匕首" Hishu meaning dagger; dirk, External Links Owners DeviantArt Page Category:Keronians Category:Characters